The invention relates to a method for controlling a transformation process in which the conversion of charge materials to a product takes place along a transformation interface from the crystal and/or grain and/or phase and/or pore surface into the charge material, wherein one or more chemical elements in the charge materials is released and/or incorporated and/or rearranged and the conversion of the charge materials taking place along advancing transformation interfaces.
The method may also be used for example for controlling a metallurgical process, in particular a reduction process, using process gases for producing metals and/or primary metallurgical products and/or intermediate metallurgical products on the basis of charge materials, in particular ores, auxiliaries, additions and solid carbon carriers.
Metallurgical processes using process gases are widely used. They involve using, for example, the reduction potential or the oxidation potential of a process gas in the conversion of the charge materials. The metals, primary metallurgical products or intermediate metallurgical products or mixtures thereof that are produced in the process are the result of the conversion. In the case of such processes, there is the necessity to adapt the process parameters to the charge materials, since the conversion depends on their chemical, physical and thermodynamic properties.
JP 3-257107 discloses that, before it is charged into a blast furnace, raw material is captured on camera and the grain size distribution is thereby analyzed. A disadvantage of this is that there is no identification of the charge materials.